russelfandomcom-20200213-history
10th USTv Students' Choice Awards 2014 Winners Announced
Posted on February 21, 2014 ABS-CBN is big winner in the 10th USTv Students' Choice Awards 2014 held at the University of Santo Tomas Thursday night. ABS-CBN bagged the Students' Choice of TV Network award. 10th USTv Students' Choice Awards 2014 Winners ABS-CBN programs like TV Patrol, Kris TV, It’s Showtime, Be Careful With My Heart, Sports Unlimited, The Bottomline, The Voice of the Philippines, and Rooftop Prince were also recognized. This year, the USTv cut down the number of awards to focus only on television shows, initiatives, and personalities in line with it's theme "Makabuluhang telebisyon, hinuhubog ng kabataan ngayon," which strengthens UST’s call for responsible television content. Here are the winners of the 10th USTv Students' Choice Awards 2014: RELIGIOUS CATEGORY *Students’ Choice for Catholic Feature: Rated K, Senakulo, ABS-CBN News and Public Affairs category *Students’ Choice of News Program: TV Patrol, ABS-CBN *Students’ Choice of News Program: Express Balita, IBC *Students’ Choice of News Host: Jessica Soho for State of the Nation, GMA News TV *Students’ Choice of News Host: TG Kintanar for Express Balita, IBC *Students’ Choice of Public Affairs Program: The Bottomline with Boy Abunda, ABS-CBN *Students’ Choice of Public Affairs Program Host: Randy David for Forum ni Randy, IBC *Students’ Choice of Magazine Program: Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho, GMA 7 and Good Take, IBC *Students’ Choice of Magazine Program Host: Jessica Soho for Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho, GMA 7 and Cathy Eigenmann for Good Take, IBC *Students’ Choice of Documentary Special: Kabayan Reports: Gusto Kong Mag-aral, ABS-CBN *Students’ Choice of Sports Program: Sports Unlimited, ABS-CBN *Students’ Choice of Sports Personality: Dyan Castillejo, Sports Unlimited, ABS-CBN ENTERTAINMENT CATEGORY *Students’ Choice of Sports Program: PBA, IBC *Students’ Choice of Comedy Program: Bubble Gang, GMA 7 *Students’ Choice of Comedy Program: Maya Loves Sir Chief, IBC *Students’ Choice of Comedy Program Stars: Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap for Maya Loves Sir Chief *Students’ Choice of Game Show: Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? and The Million Second Quiz, IBC *Students’ Choice of Game Show Host: Drew Arellano for Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and Robi Domingo for The Million Second Quiz, IBC *Students’ Choice of Reality Show: The Voice of The Philippines, ABS-CBN *Students’ Choice of Reality Show Host: Toni Gonzaga, The Voice, ABS-CBN *Students’ Choice of Reality Show: Born to be a Superstar, IBC *Students’ Choice of Reality Show: Host Anja Aguilar, Born to be a Superstar, IBC *Students’ Choice of Talk Show: Kris TV, ABS-CBN *Students’ Choice of Talk Show Host: Toni Gonzaga for The Buzz, ABS-CBN *Students’ Choice of Variety Show: It’s Showtime, ABS-CBN *Students’ Choice of Variety Show Host: Anne Curtis for It’s Showtime, ABS-CBN *Students’ Choice of Children's Program: KapinoyLand, IBC *Students’ Choice of Drama Program: Be Careful With My Heart, ABS-CBN *Students’ Choice of Foreign Drama Program: Rooftop Prince, ABS-CBN SEPCIAL AWARDS *Outstanding Thomasian Female Media Personality: Sandra Aguinaldo, GMA 7 *Outstanding Thomasian Female Media Personality: Snooky Serna-Go, IBC *Outstanding Thomasian Male Media Personality: Arnold Clavio, GMA 7 *Student Leaders’ Choice of Network foundation: ABS-CBN Lingkod Kapamilya Foundation, Inc., Alagang Kapatid Foundation, IBC Foundation, Inc. GMA Kapuso Foundation, Inc. *Student Leaders’ Choice of TV Personality: Sandra Aguinaldo, GMA 7 *Student Leaders’ Choice of TV Program: I-Witness, GMA 7 *Student Leaders’ Choice of TV Network: ABS-CBN *Student Leaders’ Choice of TV Network: IBC 'DZMZ 89.1 89 DMZ (FM station, CHR)' *50% dance music *45% urban hip-hop and R&B *30% remixed music *30% OPM *15% Asian pop